Two Halves Become One
by Everlark-forever12
Summary: This is set before the movie what happens that Jack is not the only winter spirit? There is also a winter spirit who is connected to him and is vital to both of their survival. Her name is Silver Frost. This is based on the movie, it has some of the movie events but some of the events are my own. This is my first rise of the guardians story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yes I am back with a new Fanfic!**

**Except this time it is about Rise of the Guardians! **

**Since ROTG is one of the best movies ever I decided to write a Fanfic about it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters; I only own the idea of this story and my OC. **

**I own the idea of the story, I also own my OC Silver Frost**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Please Read and Review!**

Prologue A whole new beginning 

The first thing I remember is just pure darkness, it seemed to consume me.

But then I saw the moon, so bright and sparkly. I somehow rose up out of the water and the moon somehow talked to me.

"Your name is Silver Frost, your mission is to find the winter spirit of the Northern Hemisphere" The moon said.

"I like that name" I say out loud to no one in particular, "Well I may get to know the area I guess"

I started walking admiring the snow and frost on all the trees until I bumped into something

"What the heck?" I questioned.

Laying there on the ice in front of me was a beautiful staff, it seemed to be made out of wood and it had a curl at the top ending in a shape of a heart.

I picked it up and I felt a shock of electricity so I automatically put it down on the ground, when I put it down on the ground, frost and ice flew everywhere shaping into a shape of a snowflake.

"Whoa cool" I said really impressed that I could wield this kind of power.

I spread my arms out with staff in hand and I randomly flew up into the air.

"Whoa I'm going to die!" I screamed surprised that I flew up into the air.

I suddenly fell from the sky and fell onto a branch.

"Ow that hurt! Any broken bones or any bruises?" I asked myself.

"Ok none let's go looking in the town" I said.

In the town

The town was a little busy, there was kids running everywhere and adults chatting.

"Hello" I said to some kids but for some reason there didn't hear me.

"Good evening ma'am" I said while curtsying.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" I asked.

I walked ahead but a kid ran straight in front of me but before I had time to move out of the way, the child ran straight through me.

"Whoa hello anyone" I asked tears threatening to spill as people couldn't see me or hear me.

That night was the first memory I have.

But that night was a VERY long time ago.

**A/N**

**So sorry it was so short but it was a prologue and I am following the movies events kind of**

**But I will add my own events in it too**

**Please Review!**

**If anyone wants to know what my book is called and what is going to happen don't be afraid to ask!**

**It's on Watt pad**


	2. 2 The past then the present

**A/N**

**I am back with a second chapter!**

**I have so much inspiration for this one so I will be writing chapters daily hopefully if I am not busy **

**For this Fanfic I am publishing them without them being edited so sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

**Me: Silver can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Silver: Everlark-forever12 does not own rise of the guardians or any of the characters except for me**

**Me: Thank you Silver XD **

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**

**Also big thanks for Dreamingofreading for reviewing!**

**I forgot to say in chapter 1 what Silver was wearing**

**She is wearing a light blue dress that goes to the middle of her thighs with a jack which is dark blue**

**Silver also has long light silver white coloured hair which represents snow**

Chapter 2: 100 years later

Silver's POV

A lot has changed in a 100 year.

I have met Jack Frost apparently he is the second half of my soul.

Flashback 101 years ago

It's been a year since I woke up in that lake.

Over the year I have been practising my ice powers, I have become quite the artist if I do say so myself.

It was a normal day and I was wondering around the area where I first woke up.

Over the year I become better at flying with the wind and spread winter throughout the hemisphere.

During the summer I tried breaking into the North Pole but yetis would catch me so I sulked wondering what the North Pole looked like with the presents and everything.

I have still gone unnoticed even though a couple times I would cry and scream at the moon

"Why did you choose me even though nobody can see me, is this some cruel trick!?"

While I sat there thinking a guy about my age walked up to me and said

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I didn't even know that I was crying

"I'm just thinkin Wait how can you see me?" I asked shocked.

"Wait you can see me too?" He asked shocked too.

"Of course you can see each other you are two halves that was the quest I said too you two a year ago" the moon said.

The guy who is apparently my second half had short snow white hair with a blue jumper with brown trousers.

"Well if we are apparently two halves we better know our names" He said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Yeah well my name is Silver Frost and yours" I asked.

"My names Jack Frost" Jack said still with that cheeky smirk on his face even though now it's turned into a genuine smile.

Since that day I met him we have never left each other's sides basically.

Flash back over

Today Jack and I were just sitting on a tree branch doing nothing just talking.

While we were talking I started practising frost patterns on the tree branch we were sitting on.

"I am so glad that I met you Sil" Jack said.

"Me too life has become much more exciting" I said with my cheeks burning red because nobody knows this but I really like Jack.

Not like as a friend but like-like as more than a friend.

200 years later

Well it has been 200 years since I last talked to you.

Not a lot has changed just that about 60 years ago we ran into the Easter bunny and was he angry just because I may have created a blizzard on Easter Sunday Hehe.

Flash back

It was Easter Sunday and Jack and I were flying around when I fell randomly for no reason.

I hit the ground hard! I felt shooting pain in my leg and I looked down and it was all bent in an unnatural way.

I started crying because the pain was too much too bare in my leg.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug and Jack's soothing voice said "Shhhh its ok it will get better go to sleep it will be better in a while"

But the pain didn't go away it only got worse and I started crying and wailing

That created a snow blizzard and after the snow blizzard the Easter bunny found us and started yelling at us.

"Well it wasn't my fault that I randomly fell and broke my leg!" I yelled at him angry about how insensitive he was.

"Well I will never forget today because you ruined Easter" He yelled back.

It started snowing again but with big snowflakes that looked red.

"Calm down Silver you will create a blizzard again" Jack soothed me while rubbing my arms up and down while Easter looked hopped away.

"Fine but next time if he yells at me he is going to get it" I said through gritted teeth.

Flash back over

Jack and I were flying just above the ground when we saw a little kid about the age of 8 or 9 walk past reading a book about mythical creatures or something.

After following the little kid walk home we saw his mum walk outside and say

"Jamie, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose" She said while putting a beanie on his head.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie said confused.

"It's just a saying don't worry" She said.

"Hey that's not true!" Jack and I said at the same time.

Then Jamie walked into a park filled with kids making snow angels and snowmen.

"I will teach him saying that there is no Jack and Silver Frost" Jack said while making a snowball and blowing it to make fun appear in the victim's head.

After the snow ball hit Jamie in the back a great big snowball fight happened.

I joined in helping the kids which were struggling the snowball fight.

After a while it got dark and everyone went into their own houses and went to bed.

Jack and I sat on the tree in the city while suddenly a black shadow passed us quickly so of course that caught Jack and I's attention.

"What was that" I said standing up.

"I don't know lets follow it" Jack said already flying off.

I followed Jack and found the shadow went into the shadows of a building.

Then the person who I dislike the most hopped out.

"Easter Bunny what a nice surprise" I say through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is" He said back with a menacing glare.

"Ok let's get to the chase what's your problem Easter?" Jack asked.

"Well boys" Easter said then two yetis stepped out and through us into a sack.

**A/N**

**Yeah 7 pages!**

**Longest chapter yet!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now write in this box down there and say if you liked it **

**V**


	3. Oh great

**A/N**

**Thank you to all of you who have favourited and followed my story and reviewed!**

**All of you will get a special shout out next chapter! I don't remember who it was sorry!**

**If any of you faviortied and followed my story but haven't reviewed can you review and tell me **

**It makes me feel so happy that you all enjoy it**

**This chapter may be short or not long **

**Sorry about that**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Silver's POV

I knew that the Easter Bunny had a massive grudge against me but now that he recruited yetis to steal Jack and I and throw us into a sack?

What is he thinking?

So he thinks that this is now revenge? WHAT?

"Ow Jack your heavy" I said as he ran into me while we were thrown somewhere.

A few hours or a day ago

The big guy Santa or known as North was in his office and a Yeti barged in and yelled in a yeti language

"AHDDJDHDNDJDIJI" **(A/N sorry about that I didn't know what to say)**

North understood all of it so he ran out of his office and went up to the globe which holds all of the lights of the children who believes in the legendary guardians.

The lights were not normal at the North Pole as they were flickering. Suddenly a haunting laugh and a dark shadow circled around the globe. But just as the haunting life started it ended and the shadow disappeared.

North was shocked to say at least he immediately pushed down a lever and the northern lights filled the earth to summon the protectors of the earth the guardians.

The guardians, Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, Easter Bunny met North in the meeting room.

"Why did you call us here north?" Bunny asked. "I don't have time for this its 3 days before Easter would I do this to you 3 days before Christmas"

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas" said the big Russian man with a grin on his face.

"But" The rabbit started saying.

As Easter and North started arguing the sandman noticed that the moon was shining down onto a platform that must mean something important to the 4 guardians.

As Sandy could not talk he tried to get the other 3 guardians attention but it couldn't work so he resorted to picking up an elf by its hat and shaking it around so it made a bell chiming sound.

Sandy pointed at the moon with a scowl on his face.

"Sandy why didn't you say something?" North asked . "Manny what's news old friend?"

The light from the moon formed a shadow into the head of the spirit of darkness and fear. **(A/N ****Is Pitch the spirit of darkness and fear? I'm not sure)**

"It is Pitch" E. Aster said gobsmacked.

North walked past and patted his belly and then asked.

"Manny what should we do?"

The moon's light shone onto the platform again but instead it opened and a crystal came out.

"Guys you know what this means, he's choosing a new guardian" Tooth fairy said.

The crystal cracked open and the new guardian was Jack Frost and Silver Frost.

"Jack Frost he's the new guardian" North said.

"But the girl with him could it be the legendary Silver Frost" Tooth said with a shocked look on her face.

Back to present

When Jack and I landed on the ground we heard talking.

"Aha here they are!" Someone yelled with a Russian accent.

"Wow" I said in awe. "What are we doing here?"

"Well before we tell you that I will introduce you to everyone" Santa said. "I'm Santa but call me North, Sandman, Tooth and of course you know Easter Bunny"

"Yeah of course" I muttered sending an evil glare to Bunny.

"Well are you going to tell us why we are here" Jack asked walking next to me putting an arm over my shoulder.

I supressed the shudder that went through my bones when Jack put his arm over my shoulder, why oh why do I have to have these feelings for a certain winter spirit!? It's so confusing one minute I am just like we are such good friends, next minute I hate him and I hope he burns but then I love him so much!? I am tired of these feelings damn it mind shut up so I can concentrate with the conversation!

"You are here for a very important reason; you two are here because you two are guardians!" North said excitedly throwing his hands up in the air then suddenly yetis came out blowing horns and fireworks happened and elfs came out playing music too and other elfs came out holding shoes for Jack and I to wear.

That's where Jack snapped he yelled "Stop the music!" and slammed his staff onto the floor blowing ice and snow everywhere covering everyone in the room except for me.

"What do you think we want to be guardians?" I asked annoyed.

"Why wouldn't you?" North asked. "Of course you want to" He scoffed.

"We don't, we don't want to have a lot of rules and deadlines we want to have snowball fights and fun times" I said sitting on a table with Jack next to me.

"But you don't understand the spirit of Darkness and Fear Pitch Black if out there and if he's out to get us and we know that he will come after you Silver!" Bunny yelled pointing his furry finger at me.

I growled him and me are still not on good terms let's just say we want to kill each other. "Why would he come after me?" I yelled at bunny.

The guardians looked shocked. "How could you not know why he would not come after you" Tooth asked flying closer to me.

"Oh great so now I am the baddie or something?" I yelled my face red and I can automatically feel the air getting colder and ice forming on the ceiling.

"Silver calm down" Jack said stroking my back.

"Fine" I said huffing.

"Toothie where are you going?!" North yelled running to the window where tooth was talking to her fairies.

"My fairies say that something is wrong and it spells PITCH BLACK" Tooth yelled flying after her fairies.

"Well lets go" Jack said grabbing my hand. Cue butterflies! GRRRR stop it feelings I am exactly like a 15 year old girl.

"Fine at least then I get to take my anger out on Pitch then" I said following Jack out the door.

**A/N**

**I am finally finished this chapter WHOOO**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time first off it was I was busy for such a long time then it was catching up on school work and now it is assignments!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Beware that the next two chapters will be short and long and Silver and Pitch finally meet but don't worry they don't fall in love**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Spirit of Darkness and Fear

**A/N**

**Hey everybody!**

**I am back with chapter 4!**

**I can't believe that I am up to chapter 4! **

**And 5 people have followed this story!? WOW Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians except I would love to! I own Silver and the plot of this story but that's it**

Silver's POV

As I flew outside following Jack except I took another 5 minutes because I was looking around at the toys and the commotion apparently it was just another day in the North Pole which was a bit confusing on my behalf.

"Silver there you are we were about to leave you" North gushed pulling my arm and leading me outside, instead of him pulling me it was like he was tearing my arm off. Luckily I had my staff in my other hand.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at all the yetis running around shouting in their gibberish language.

"I have no idea" Jack whispered in my ear surprising me.

I jumped and nearly face-planted the ground, I sweat dropped "Do not scare me please" I said still scared hugging myself.

"No promises" Jack whispered again causing shivers to run down my spine, I barely suppressed a shudder.

Suddenly there was thundering of hooves against the concrete and then reindeers? Coming out the shed type thingy pulling something.

That something was the sleigh! It was not a rickety sleigh it was a more modern one it looked amazing if I say so myself.

Jack looked at the sleigh and said "Ok one ride but that's it"

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" North chorused.

"Um I think my tunnels may be safer" Bunny said looking scared.

"Awwwwww is the big tough bunny scared?" I mocked with a cheeky smile on my face relishing in the delight of mocking Bunny.

"Hey you aren't in the sleigh either" Bunny said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well too bad I am now just get in the sleigh" I said sitting next to Jack and putting my staff beside me.

Throughout the sleigh ride Bunny was holding onto the side of the sleigh with colour drained from his face looked scared and that he might die any second.

Because Jack and I are tricksters we pretended to play a trick on him. First off Jack looked out of the sleigh clutching his staff tightly so this prank will work and not become dangerous and cause injury. He then pretended to be pushed off of the sleigh by the wind and then I looked out of the sleigh yelling

"Jack no!" I say dramatically then I fall out of the sleigh following Jack while I hold my staff to my chest but Jack caught me in case my flying skills didn't end up working out so well.

"No they are both gone" Bunny said with his voice shaking. "North pull over Silver and Jack fell out"

Bunny looked over the edge and below there are Jack and I laughing silently sitting on the sledge's leg with Jack's free arm around me keeping me safe in case. It is so cute sometimes because he is so protective of me; some people see us as siblings but were just friends. It is more complicated because any little move Jack makes towards me I get butterflies and they feel like mutant butterflies not like normal butterflies.

Bunny expression was priceless when he saw that Jack and I were chilling on the sleigh leg fooling him into thinking that we fell off the sleigh.

"Ha nice surprise right bunny" I say with a cheeky smile on my face.

Jack and I fly up well more like Jack was carrying me up to the sleigh. North didn't hear us or he decided to ignore us probably the second option.

"Jack and Silver wins! Bunny loses" Jack and I cheer throwing our arms in the air.

"You bloody show ponies I thought you fell off the sleigh" Bunny yelled his face still red.

Just then north whipped out a snow globe and whispered into it "Tooth palace"

Then everything got all rocky and we ended up being in a different continent then suddenly there was black horses with had swallowed baby tooth fairies. Then Jack jumped up and rescued one baby tooth's from a black horse eating it.

We then arrived at the tooth palace where Tooth was dashing around looking at the damage done by those dark horses.

"All of them gone" Tooth whispered crying falling to her knees holding her arms to her chest hiding her face.

Then the fairy that Jack rescued flew up to Tooth and started talking to her it seemed that they had a connection where they could talk.

"Oh thank goodness at least one of you is safe" Tooth said hugging the baby tooth.

"Toothie, what happened?" North asked.

"Pitch that's what happened" Tooth said her eyes growing darker than the normal violent colour they usually were.

**(A/N I feel like Tooth needs to be stronger so she will be more powerful her powers will be the same but she will snap easily in some parts Sorry about that now onto the story!) **

"Damn him" I growl now flying up to the top of the building. The damage in the Tooth palace was horrendous there was black sand falling from buildings and it looked like there was stuff ripped out in some parts.

"Hahahaha like my little show on the globe north?" A haunting voice said then appearing about 100 meters away from the guardians, me and Jack.

"Pitch" Tooth growls. "What did you do to my fairies" Tooth yelled flying super-fast toward Pitch.

Suddenly when Tooth was near Pitch a fearling appeared right in front of her and then Pitch reappeared near where Jack was looking around.

"Oh look its Jack Frost" Pitch cooed with that sarcastic smirk on his face again.

"Don't mess with him if you know what's best for you!" I yelled angry.

"Oh look its Silver Frost too!" Pitch said walking near me he towered over me with 6 inches. "I didn't know that you joined the chum party"

"Says the chum" I say standing on my tip toes and looking at Pitch.

"Silver calm down" Jack whispered in my ear pulling me away from Pitch.

"Well you know what since Silver basically looks like she will kill me" Pitch began. "I will just leave you alone but I guess that you are used to that"

My heart ached when he said that, I knew he was evil but that was low. Just because Jack and I have literally been the only reason why we haven't gone crazy we make sure that we don't go crazy and go depressed.

Tears immediately began to cover my vision. I ran away and hid behind one of the towers.

"Silver!" Jack called.

"Oh wait look it's already happening" I just heard Pitch say. "And because your precious little girlfriend ran away I guess you are going to be alone"

"What's happening" I asked myself as I peeked out from behind the tower.

Tooth's eyes dilated and went a dark violent then she dropped to her knees.

"Oh look, it's already started to happen" Pitch said in his sadistic tone and disappeared taking his fearling horse with him.

"What?" I ask quietly moving closer to the rest of the guardians and Jack.

"The children" Tooth began looking more worn out. "They stopped believing"

"No" I say. "They can't we can't let him win!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Well what do we do then because there is no way I could collect the teeth in one night" Tooth said looking at the ground.

"We can help!" Jack said.

"Yeah, remember how much presents I hide in one night" Santa says.

"And how many eggs I hide in one day" Bunny says seconding the opinion.

"See all of us could do it!" I shout.

"Yeah… but why do you collect the teeth Tooth?" Jack asks.

"Well Jack the most important memories of childhood is in the teeth" Tooth says flying over to the portrait drawn of her and a couple of children holding out teeth for her.

I walk alongside Jack making the water turn into ice so Jack and I can walk on it.

"We had your teeth too" Tooth says putting a hand on Jack's shoulders and my shoulder.

"Wait" I start saying. "I had a life before this!?" Jack and I say at the same time.

"You really don't remember do you guys?" Tooth says looking concerned.

"So you mean that we had a family who loved us and cared for us!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Does that mean Silver and I could have been friends in our past lives!" Jack says.

"There is a possibility" Tooth says.

Suddenly the painting gets covered in algae type stuff and feathers from Tooth's wings starts falling.

"No more of the children have stopped believing" Tooth says.

"Well there is no time to lose!" North says.

"And Jack and Silver if you help us we will give you your memories back" Tooth says calmly.

Jack and I look at each other before agreeing.

**A/N**

… **And that's a wrap!**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**It was the longest chapter I have ever written!**


End file.
